


Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

by CantarellaRose



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Alcohol, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Shenanigans, Feelings Realization, Gay Panic, M/M, Pining, They're fucking idiots Harold, background hokumai - Freeform, based on a prompt, brief reference to Nee-san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantarellaRose/pseuds/CantarellaRose
Summary: Just how did Kaoru feel about Tendou Teru?
Relationships: Sakuraba Kaoru/Tendou Teru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Meryl for both beta reading and suggesting the title of this fic

When they had first met, they couldn’t stand each other. As far as Kaoru was concerned, Tendou Teru was nothing more than a nuisance. A loud, pushy idiot who for some reason the Producer had put him in a unit with. Thank God for Tsubasa being in Dramatic Stars too, or else the entire unit would likely have gone up in smoke. Well, now Kaoru didn’t _ hate _ the guy anymore, in fact he had gained quite a good amount of respect for him. Teru had shown himself to be a capable leader for Dramatic Stars, much to Kaoru’s shock. 

Although he still had his moments of questioning his faith in him, such as the current situation. The majority of the adults at 315Pro had organized a drinking party in celebration of a recent joint live going well. Frankly, Kaoru would rather be in his nice, quiet home than at some noisy bar. However, a certain someone has the alcohol tolerance of a paper towel and Tsubasa had previous engagements.

Kaoru glanced over at Teru. He barely had three drinks and he was already wasted beyond belief. Singing out of key with the pop song the radio was playing in between drinking more booze. It would have been one thing if it were just him, but several of the others were pretty far gone too.

He caught sight of Rui (also drunk as dirt) shoving another pint towards Teru. “Alright, that’s enough for you.” Kaoru swiftly slid the pint away from the both of them, rousing complaints from them.

“You too, Michael.” Hokuto gently guided Rui away from the two of them, “In fact, it’s probably about time to head out. It’s getting quite late.”

Rui practically threw his body onto Hokuto’s, “Let’s go home _ together! _” He wrapped his arms around the taller’s shoulders.

Laughing, Hokuto put an arm around Rui, “Not tonight. I’m afraid you’re a tad too drunk.”

Kaoru couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at the scene. How could they openly flirt with each other like that in public? Anyone could snap a photo, post it, and brew a scandal before the end of the day. 

“Heeeeeeey, Sakurabaaa!” Teru’s voice broke through his thoughts.

He glanced back at the drunk man, “What is it now?”

“Y’know, sometimes,” he slurred, “I wish I could know wha’ people think abou’ me. Like, REALLY think about me. What ‘bout you?”

Kaoru paused, “I’ve never really thought about anything like that before.”

How _ did _ he really feel about Tendou Teru? He didn’t hate him, nor did he particularly dislike him anymore. He respects him as a leader and as a coworker. It took him a long time to admit it, but he does consider Teru a close friend. Yet, something just didn’t sit right with Kaoru. Somehow both “rival” and “friend” felt like they didn’t suit him. Sure, he could be annoying at times, but Teru had shown himself to be someone he could depend on. Someone who no matter what perils were ahead would face them head on with a smile. Even when drunk off his ass, he still had that damn smile.

_ I love you. _

The realization had struck him like lightning. 

_ I love you. _

His grip against the glass tightened. Why wouldn’t his mind just shut up?

_ I’m in love with you so much it’s killing me. _

Dear Christ, could his mind just _ shut the FUCK u _-

“Whoa there!” The glass was snatched away from Kaoru’s hands. “It looked like you were about to crush that with your bare hands! I don’t think that’d be good for anyone involved here.” He looked up to see Minori standing beside them.

Kaoru dragged his body off the barstool, “We should be leaving now, anyway.”

“I’ll call you two a cab.” Minori placed a hand on Kaoru’s shoulder, “I think you both had a bit too much.”

He simply nodded, he must be drunk if he was thinking that way about _ Teru _ of all people. It didn’t take too long for the cab to arrive at the bar. Minori also helped Kaoru get Teru into the car (they may as well have been lifting a dead body). As Kaoru got in, he saw Minori give him a knowing look of sorts. Not too long into the ride, Teru ended up passing out, which to his credit he went longer than Kaoru was predicting.

At some point, Teru’s head had fallen onto Kaoru’s shoulder. If it were any other time, he’d probably shove Teru right into the side door. But, he didn’t. In fact, Kaoru swore his heart had skipped a beat. He sat still, as if any sudden movement would shatter the both of them. A light snore came from Teru as he nuzzled into his shoulder. His heartbeat quickened, it’s just the alcohol, right?

_ No. _ The thought entered his head at the speed of light, _ It’s not the alcohol. _

He did indeed love Tendou Teru. However, they are both idols after all. An industry where romantic relationships are taboo beyond belief.

<strike> _ Besides, the last time I allowed myself to get close to someone like this, she left me all alone. _ </strike>

Despite all that, he found himself resting his own head against Teru’s. His hand lightly wrapping around the other’s.

There was no way in Hell he could ever tell Teru that he loved him.


End file.
